Estrella Polar
by Funeral-Of-The Humanity
Summary: Naruto ha sido el único que no se ha rendido con él, quien siempre le indicó el camino a casa, a pesar de verlo tocar fondo una y otra vez. One-shot, AU, YAOI, NaruSasu.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Kishimoto pero esta humilde historia es mia :)

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

* * *

**Estrella Polar**

Con lentitud expulsa el humo desde sus pulmones, disfrutando y detestando a partes iguales la sensación de este raspando su garganta. Da una última calada antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo con sus botas _Dr. Marteen _que le regaló Naruto por llevar un año limpio y sacude la cabeza frustrado porque todos sus pensamientos terminan siempre en él.

"_¡Joder Sasuke!, sólo acéptalas, te juro que no fueron tan caras"_, pero él sabe que si lo fueron y que _no las merece_ después de todo lo que ha hecho.

Tiene ansiedad y necesita otro cigarro pero lleva ahí una hora fumando como un loco y se le han terminado, hace un frío horrible que cala hasta los huesos y él sigue dando vueltas en el estacionamiento sin terminar de reunir valor para subir al departamento y arreglar las cosas.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, vivir con su amigo había sido su única opción, ¡pero acostarse con él ya era otra cosa!

…

No se da cuenta de que el _playlist_ ha terminado y de que lleva ya un rato en completo silencio, es un deshecho con ropa deportiva anaranjada en el sillón, mirando la puerta como si fuera a abrirse en cualquier momento.

Lleva todo el día esperando.

– No huyas está vez, bastardo… – se repite como si de un mantra se tratase, conteniendo las ganas de llamarle al móvil o de plano tomar las llaves del auto y salir a buscarlo, para que luego no digan que el drama no es lo suyo.

Confianza y paciencia, las dos palabritas le tienen hasta los cojones, pero han funcionado bastante bien, desde que salió de la clínica Sasuke no se ha drogado ni una vez y Naruto sabe que no está ahí afuera metiéndose quién sabe qué sustancias en quién sabe qué lugares decadentes. Si, tiene ese asunto de la confianza cubierto, pero la paciencia nunca ha sido lo suyo.

"_Te amo, Sasuke"_

¡Perfecto!, si quieres ahuyentar a tu mejor amigo con serios problemas afectivos, cógetelo estando los dos ebrios y declárale tu amor inmediatamente después.

Se cubre la cara con ambas manos y gruñe.

– Soy un estúpido…

– Sabía que algún día tenías que admitirlo.

En otras circunstancias le habría partido el perfecto rostro que se carga, pero al verlo ahí parado en la entrada, con las mejillas y la nariz ligeramente enrojecidos, tratando de disimular que tiembla a pesar de llevar su chaqueta de piel, no puede más que sentir alivio, inmenso y cálido alivio a pesar del frío de mierda que se cuela por la puerta abierta.

…

Por momentos es como si nada hubiera pasado, se sientan a la mesa y cenan _maldito ramen instantáneo_, como si la noche anterior Naruto, envalentonado por el alcohol en las venas no se le hubiera echado encima y Sasuke, contra todo pronóstico e igual de alcoholizado, le había permitido besarle, tocarle y entrar en él, Naruto le hace la plática como si después de un abrasador orgasmo, no le hubiera dicho _aquello_.

– Lo de ayer…

Si, por escasos momentos fue como si su mejor amigo jamás hubiera confesado nada, que le amaba, le dijo y Sasuke en ese momento tomó su ropa y salió de la habitación.

– Naruto…

"_No sigas, no nos cuesta nada fingir que ha sido un sueño"_

– No, déjame terminar, lo de ayer no ha sido una confusión, lo que te dije es enserio.

"_¡No lo repitas!"_

– Te amo.

Tiene el descaro de decirle mirándole a los ojos, con ese semblante tan serio que usa cuando habla desde el corazón y nada lo hará cambiar de opinión, ni su madre enfurecida, ni el fin del mundo que vendrían siendo lo mismo y Sasuke siente algo que no es ansiedad retorciendo sus entrañas.

Naruto es su mejor y único amigo, quien no lo dejó en paz ni un día, años atrás, cuando su madre y su hermano murieron en un accidente, quien lo recibía en su casa después de alguna de sus peleas con su padre, quien le advertía una y otra vez sobre los peligros del hoyo negro al que se adentró pese a que sus amigos le decían que Sasuke era caso perdido y quien lo convenció de entrar a rehabilitación después de aquella sobredosis.

Quien le dejó vivir con él porque Fugaku no quería saber más de su hijo y él sólo era un muchacho desintoxicado y desempleado que había cometido cientos de errores, totalmente perdido.

Al final era siempre Naruto recibiéndole en casa con una sonrisa y un insulto, pegando sus pies fríos en su espalda sólo para molestarlo el muy cabrón y desvelándose con él charlando tonterías aunque tuviera que trabajar al día siguiente.

– Te amo.

Y le repite sin piedad porque es un idiota impaciente y porque Sasuke se ha quedado como de piedra, con una expresión tan desolada que le duele mirarlo.

– ¿Porqué? – le sale preguntar después de un rato, con voz que le parece lejana, como cuando inhalaba demasiado.

– Porque… joder Sasuke – revuelve sus rubios cabellos en una clara señal de nerviosismo, ¿porqué le mira de esa forma con sus implacables ojos negros? – , pues porque eres tu…

Naruto súbitamente se sonroja y él cree entenderlo todo.

– Es sexo, ¿no es así?

– ¿Qué?, ¡no!, no te atrevas a retorcer las cosas como siempre lo haces.

– Eres un ingenuo.

No se lo espera, aunque debería, Naruto se levanta y lo coge por el cuello de la camisa, están tan cerca que por un momento piensa que le besará, le cuesta horrores mantenerle la mirada tan limpia y azul y en un segundo Naruto sí que lo sabe, que es como con las botas, a veces olvida que a él no puede engañarlo.

Y le besa. Es cálido, húmedo y no puede evitar corresponderle, abrir la boca para que el otro haga con su lengua lo que quiera, es cuando quita las manos de su camisa para explorar lo que hay bajo esta que no puede más y ¡qué diablos!, que haga con él lo que quiera porque al rescatarlo del fondo y darle un hogar, pasó a pertenecerle.

…

Se dejó arrastrar al sillón, sus ropas han quedado tiradas en el camino, Naruto está encima de él, enterrando las manos en su cabello negro, besando y mordiéndole el cuello, su cuerpo es cálido y Sasuke se siente abrumado por toda esa energía que los envuelve, por la velocidad con la que le late el corazón y el aire que se le escapa en hondos suspiros.

Naruto es como un terremoto.

Siente la erección de este chocar contra la suya, dura y humedecida, le sacude una ola de placer y eleva las caderas para no perderlo pero es insuficiente, lo toma con la mano y comienza a masturbarlo, arriba y abajo sin clemencia.

Al principio, pensó en hacerlo despacio pero manda todo a la mierda cuando siente la mano de Sasuke tocarlo de esa forma, se le escapa su nombre entre gemidos y puede ver como el bastardo logra una sonrisa _de esas_, ladeada y altiva, los ojos entrecerrados y los labios hinchados y rojos hacen que se vea terriblemente sensual y ya no puede detenerse, mete dos dedos en la boca de Sasuke para borrarle la sonrisa y este los succiona y los chupa sin oponer resistencia, al menos hasta que Naruto los saca y los dirige hacia su trasero, uno roza su entrada y se tensa.

– Shh, relájate – le dice el rubio y le vuelve a besar.

Aquello le irrita un poco y se da cuenta, no están ebrios y realmente va a dejar que _su amigo _se lo folle a su antojo.

Decide que no le importa, que realmente lo quiere.

– Idiota, ¿porqué tardas tanto?

Naruto le dedica una radiante sonrisa y Sasuke sabe que ese idiota no sonó como un insulto, que hasta sonó cariñoso y es entonces que no usando más que su saliva, lo penetra lentamente y un ardor le sube por toda la espina, aquello es raro y le saca un quejido y no termina de gustarle, recibe una, dos, tres pausadas embestidas, su nombre cortado entre balbuceos y es incómodo hasta que él mismo comienza a seguir el ritmo impuesto por Naruto y al poco ya no es dolor ni placer, sino ambos y eso se siente mucho mejor.

Se abraza al cuello de Naruto para evitar golpearse la cabeza contra el sillón, de tan juntos sus cuerpos, Sasuke no sabe donde termina uno y comienza el otro, el ritmo aumenta y se convierte en una lucha desesperada, Naruto empuja tan hondo que Sasuke tiene que enterrar las uñas y arquear la espalda para sentir que le brinda más espacio, Naruto empuja hondo, rápido y brutal y Sasuke se retuerce y arde por dentro, aprieta y Naruto toma su pene para masturbarlo como él hace un rato porque se siente morir y quiere que Sasuke muera con él.

…

– ¿Sasuke?

– ¿Humm?

Aún está debajo de él, con su pálida piel cubierta de una fina capa de sudor y el pecho subiendo y bajando de forma más calmada, le hace remolinos en el cabello con esos dedos largos que tiene, es un gesto dulce e inesperado pero no piensa decírselo porque es capaz de tirarlo del sillón con una patada.

– Te amo.

Puede jurar que el corazón se le detiene unos segundos aunque su cara no demuestre nada, pero cuando le mira, tiene un brillo en los ojos que no le ha visto antes, Sasuke siempre ha sido bueno negándose y huyendo a toda muestra de afecto de su parte porque siente que no lo merece, que fue un completo bastardo todos esos años que se burló de los intentos de Naruto por alejarlo del mal camino, no se lo perdona y aunque Naruto no le va a negar la parte de ser un bastardo, sabe ver y apreciar el trabajo que le ha costado enmendarse.

Es Naruto quien le fue a buscar y le vió ahogándose en su vómito y temblando en el piso de una sucia habitación de hotel, quien le llevó libros y conversación mientras el síndrome de abstinencia se lo tragaba vivo y quien le vió después salir de rehabilitación, aún demasiado delgado y con profundas ojeras pero con la frente bien en alto, y es él quien lo ve ahora, desnudo y desaliñado después de tener _no-sólo-sexo_ pero también es quien lo ve irse por las mañanas a la universidad y lo ve llegar en las noches agotado por el trabajo de medio tiempo, medio roto y estresado pero sano.

Naruto es quien siempre lo ve y le guía y Sasuke no puede hallar una palabra que defina todo lo que eso le provoca, "Amor" dice Naruto y a él esa no le basta.

– Naruto…

– No tienes que decirlo…

– Gracias por ser mi hogar.

Y a Naruto aquello le llena de una felicidad que no puede ser de este mundo. Felicidad palpable que le hace cosquillas en los pies, en el estómago, en el corazón y le da la vuelta al cuerpo, que le hace abrazar a Sasuke hasta sacarle el aire y unas cuantas quejas porque _¡sueltame, idiota!, eres demasiado efusivo_, y viniendo de Sasuke eso es una declaración de amor eterno con todas las palabras, anunciada con bombos y platillos, lo de ser su hogar, claro, no lo de idiota.

* * *

**Notas:**

Si han leído hasta el final, son un amor y merecen un chocolate.

El título es de una canción de Pereza que me ayudó mucho al escribir, también me inspire en la letra de Por mi tripa que es del mismo grupo, no es mi favorito pero tiene canciones muy buenas.

Sé que es algo corto y puede resultar redundante pero estoy muy contenta porque llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo bonito para aportar al fandom y la inspiración me rehuía y había vivido frustrada desde entonces.

Se agradecen comentarios :)


End file.
